Le temps des bagarres
by Crabynette
Summary: Une amitié forgée depuis l'enfance entre les bronzes "mineurs" et une fillette du même orphelinat. Amélioration du résumé à venir lorsque j'aurais une idée précise de l'avenir de cette fic... OC, Jabu, Ichi, Ban, Geki, Nachi


**Bonjour, bonjour ! Me revoilà avec ce petit quelque chose qui me sort de je ne sais où ! Sans rire, c'est un petit scénario de rien du tout qui m'est venu en cours ce matin (bien sur que je suis attentive, non mais qu'Est-ce que vous allez chercher ?!). J'ai donc décidé de me lancer ! Pour tout vous dire je ne sais pas où ça va me mener. J'ai bien envie de faire une suite bien sur mais il faut encore que je sois sure de ce que je veux en faire !**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse le loisir de la lecture !**

**Petites précisions: **

**- l'histoire commence pendant/après le tournoi intergalactique (oui je repars loin).**

**- les personnages appartiennent à Maître Kurumada, hors mis Yaëlle qui sort de ma tête.**

* * *

Enfonçant presque la porte, elle entre précipitamment dans l'étage des services d'urgences de l'hôpital. Longeant le couloir d'un pas rapide faisant virevolter ses boucles brunes. Son regard lagon scanne toutes les personnes patientant, partant pour le bloc ou rentrant dans une chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoit quatre silhouettes familières. Un vif soupire de soulagement : elle les a trouvé. Des bandages, des cotons pleins de sang, des atèles… Elle se précipite sur eux et tous tournent la tête vers elle comme s'ils avaient senti sa présence.

Ban : Yaëlle…

Yaëlle : Je suis venue le plus vite possible mais il y a tellement de monde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Les têtes se baissent quelques secondes. Puis d'un regard hésitant :

Jabu : L'illusion du Phoenix…

Geki : Il est…

Ichi : Dans une sorte de coma.

Elle sent son cœur manquer un battement au même moment que sa poitrine se fend.

Yaëlle : Dans le coma ?... M-mais coma, « coma » ou … ?

Ses yeux remplis d'inquiétude jonglent entre ses compagnons.

Yaëlle : Il… Il va se réveiller hein ? Il va se réveiller !

Puis les larmes éclatent.

Yaëlle : Dites-moi qu'il va se réveiller !

Le chevalier de l'Hydre femelle, compatissant, finit par la prendre dans ses bras alors que dans le couloir, patients et personnel vaquent à leur occupations ne se doutant même jusqu'à l'existence de cette conversation.

Allongé sur le lit d'hôpital, le bronzage discret de sa peau et le sang des blessures du chevalier de bronze du Loup contrastent avec le blanc immaculé des draps. Les yeux fermés, la respiration calme, ses muscles restent pourtant tendus sans parvenir à se détendre. Seul le son régulier du cardiogramme règne dans la pièce. Jabu, Ichi, Ban et Geki occupent chaises, fauteuils, ou restent debout. Yaëlle, elle, s'est postée sur le rebord de la fenêtre d'où elle contemple pensivement le colisée. A peine quelques heures avant, ses amis participaient au tournoi intergalactique s'y déroulant…

Une main se posant sur son épaule la sort de sa contemplation. Elle se retourne lentement vers celui qui l'interpelle.

Jabu : Il va se réveiller, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elle se blottit contre lui alors qu'il passe un bras autour de ses épaules, leur regard porté sur leur compagnon endormis. Elle chuchote.

Yaëlle : Oui… je l'espère…

Un ange passe. Puis deux coups sur la porte qui laisse place à une infirmière.

Infirmière : Je suis navrée mais je vais devoir vous demander de partir. Bien entendu vous serez libres de revenir le voir dès demain.

Sur un hochement de tête de la part des adolescents elle s'en va. Chacun, en silence part pour le manoir des Kido après une brève étreinte de la part de Yaëlle. La jeune fille d'ailleurs, est la dernière à sortir de la pièce toujours animée par les sons du cardiogramme. Dehors, le soleil aussi rentre chez lui. Elle baisse le store et se dirige vers le lit. Successivement elle pose sa main sur la joue de son ami puis ses lèvres sur son front.

Yaëlle : Réveille-toi vite…

Elle fait volte-face. Et s'en va.

* * *

**Déjà finit je sais... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aidera peut être à trouver des idées pour une éventuellement suite.**

**A bientôt et merci de me lire.**


End file.
